Teenage dreams
by Ryleee
Summary: "I'll dream of the day I can say Hitsugaya Toshiro, I love you." Hinamori Momo seeks advice from Rangiku Matsumoto, but can she truly depend on her advice? HitsuxHina MomoxToshiro
1. Never say never

Teenage dreams Chp.1 Never say never.

Hinamori P.O.V

Things were beginning to get way out of hand, Rangiku began pestering Toshiro chan too much and now even he is in a bad mood. Come to think of it, I don't think I have actually seen him happy with his squad.  
>But ofcourse, that is still no excuse or is it?<p>

I left my office and began walking down the hallway heading to go and see how Rangiku was actually doing, until ofcourse I bumped into someone.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry." I bowed appologising.

"Don't worry about it Momo." I looked up to see Toshiro Hitsugaya and not with a happy face.

"Whats wrong shiro chan?" I asked worriedly. He frowned at my comment. "How many times have I told you Momo, Its Captain Hitsugaya to you." He scolded causing me to give a soft smile.

"Oh non-sense." I said waving my hand as if it was nothing, which caused him to become even more madder. "You said you never had a problem with me calling you Shiro chan before."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Your right, I dont mind. But if someone else heard you, you could be punished and I wouldn't want that to happen momo." He replied looking up at me.

I ruffled his white hair causing him to have an anger fit, before I stopped and thought about something.

"Have you seen Rangiku? Its urgent that I talk to her." I asked causing a small blush to spread to my cheeks, as it was a 'Personal matter'.

Toshiro shook his head. "No sorry momo. But I reckon she is hiding from me as I am looking for her also." he replied frowning at the thought of her running away.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

I swear that I could have seen a small tinge of red go to his cheeks, but remained cool about it. "More on a personal stake. Shouldn't you be training?"

Alarm bells rang in my head, I knew that I needed to be somewhere but forgot, until the help of Toshiro.

"Oh thats where I needed to be!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in panic before I ran past Toshiro. "Sorry Shiro chan I need to leave talk to you later." I said as I began to rush towards the training room.

"Good luck finding Rangiku!" I shouted.

"Are you kidding at this rate I will never find her!" Toshiro shouted back to me.

"Hey! Never say never!" I yelled as I rushed as fast as I could to the training room.

_ToshiroXMomo_

A/N: Well its the only the first part. Thanks for reading, please review. Disclaimer: Trust me if i owned these characters i would so be epic right now. 


	2. The talk

Teenage dreams Chp.2 The talk.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was wondering around each and every barrack trying to look for his childhood friend, Rangiku Matsumoto. Of course they had grew up together and even though she got on his nerves from time to time,  
>She seemed like the only person he could talk too. Apart from 'His' Momo, but this was a personal matter at stake.<p>

"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted opening on of the rooms to see Renji sat there reading his newspaper.

"Nope." Renji replied not looking up from his newspaper. Toshiro growled in annoyance "Where the hell is she?"

"Beats me." Renji replied truthfully. "Have you tried her room?" He suggested. Toshiro nodded saying no more before letting a heavy sigh escape his lips.

"Well, what do you need her for?" Renji asked finally looking upto his captain.

"Its more of a personal stake." Toshiro said whilst rubbing the back of his head, looking over at Renji with a hopeless reaction.

"Really?" Renji said with a devious smile which cause Toshiro's attencion. "Maybe I could help you out lil man." Renji said standing up and giving Toshiro a small pat on the head, as if he was a little boy.

Toshiro slapped his hand away and looked up at him in annoyance. "How dare you! Remember that I am still your captain!" Toshiro began threatingly giving him a glare. Renji shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the wall,  
>crossing his arms and looking at his captain waiting for Toshiro to tell him what was on his mind. He sighed before he walked over into the middle of the room and sat down.<p>

"Its..." He began shyly. "Its about momo." Renji's eyes widened at the mention of her name.

"Okay." Renji began waiting for him to carry on.

"I have been developing feelings for her, but when I manage to get the nerve to talk to her. I-I go nervous and just stutter out non sense." Toshiro said looking away from Renji sadly feeling his heartbeat go faster as he thought of momo.

"What should I do?"

Renji pondered for a second trying to come up with something. He held his finger to his chin and started looking up towards the ceiling trying to come up with an idea.

"Well...I have never been in your postion before, but perhaps you could try writing your feelings down or something and leaving it somewhere for her to find." Renji suggested and only getting his newspaper flung at his face.

"Fool thats idiotic!" Toshiro yelled refusing Renji's idea.

Renji growled and looked over at his captain. "Well do you have any idea's?" Toshiro kept quiet. "Yeah, thought so." Renji replied whilst rubbing his sore cheek and looking down upon Toshiro.

"Listen just do something like that y'know? I am pretty sure that she will like you no matter what." Renji said giving him a comfort smile, trying to build up his captain's confidence. Toshiro sighed before standing up off the ground and heading towards the door. "Thank you Renji." He said as he walked back towards his room.

"Anytime captain."

_ToshiroxMomo_

"So you still can't talk to him huh?" Rangiku said looking over at Momo questiongly.

"Yes, I get so nervous around him Rangiku I really do." Momo replied covering her cheeks with her hands trying to hide her blush.

Rangiku gave a small chuckle of delight for the shy girl. "C'mon surely you can do something." Rangiku said giving the girl a warm smile. Momo leaned her head into her hands looking down to the ground sadly.

"It would be much easier and I'll dream of the day when I can say Hitsugaya Toshiro, I love you."

"Momo?" Momo turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

"T-Toshiro?"

_ToshiroxMomo_

A/N: Cliffy! :] im evil Please keep showing your love!  
>Until tomorrow Bye bye! <p>


End file.
